Una bruja en el instituto
by RachelRL-25
Summary: Una historia diferente, una realidad diferente pero los mismos personajes. Leed que está bueno.
1. RUTINAS

**Hola a todos de nuevo!!! He vuelto con una nueva historia que espero que os guste. Es en una realidad alternativa, leedlo y lo entenderéis... ja, ja, ja**

**Disclaimer: Todos los personajes pertenecen a J.K. Rowling y a W.B.

* * *

**

**CAPÍTULO 1: RUTINAS**

_Cómo hacer que todo cambie de color alrededor_

_Todo el mundo sigue hablando y nadie está escuchando_

_Sufrimientos que tragar mientras se sigue andando_

_Cómo es que no me atrevo a hacer nada sin dudar_

_Vale de pensar_

_Canción: "Rutinas" de Chenoa_

Mirarme en el espejo producía en mi una espantosa sensación de desagrado. Veía mi encrespado pelo castaño, las gafas, los aparatos de los dientes, el acné… me sentía tan poca cosa que nunca podía encontrar nada bueno en mi aspecto. Solía suspirar y decirme que por lo menos era inteligente, eso era algo que me consolaba ligeramente. Esa mañana me levanté como cualquier otra mañana. Me miré en el espejo el tiempo justo para recoger mi pelo en una coleta, peinándome el pelo con los dedos. Me vestí la ropa que había dejado el día anterior encima de la silla. Los pantalones vaqueros ajustados, una camiseta blanca, la chaqueta verde militar y las botas militares. Cogí mi bandolera y bajé las escaleras despreocupada. Hacía unos días que había empezado un nuevo curso escolar, pero nada cambiaba en el Riverside High School. Papá estaba sentado en la cocina ojeando el periódico del día. Era un hombre muy atractivo, para su edad. Tenía canas, pero eso lo hacía bastante interesante. Y sobre todo lo que más me gustaba de él eran sus ojos azules y cálidos. Papá es médico, y uno de los mejores. Mamá anda caminando de un lugar a otro de la cocina. Mamá es de esas mujeres que han hecho un pacto con el destino para no envejecer nunca. Aunque la verdad era que para mamá su cuerpo era un templo y vivía para cuidarlo. Rubia, con una larga melena que se le rizaba en las puntas, los ojos azules y cuerpo de gimnasio. Mamá también era médico como papá, de hecho se conocieron en la facultad de medicina de Berckley. Mi hermana pequeña, Rachel estaba desayunando ya. A veces cuando la miraba sentía tanta envidia de ella… iba un curso por debajo de mi y era la chica más popular de su clase. Tenía el pelo castaño y los ojos azules. Era coqueta y encantadora. Mamá ya me tenía preparada la leche con cacao como me gustaba. Cogí un montoncito de galletas cuando mi hermana mayor, Andrea, apareció en escena. Andrea era un calco de mamá a esa edad, por lo que era un bombón. Hermosa, joven, con un cuerpo perfecto, inteligente y ambiciosa. Los chicos se volvían locos por ella. Estaba acabando de desayunar cuando llamaron a la puerta. Sabía que era para mi. Todos los días a esa hora sonaba el timbre de la puerta de mi casa. Corrí colocandome la bandolera por la cabeza. Abrí la puerta. Allí estaba él. Harry Potter era mi mejor amigo desde… buff, no recordaba desde cuando. Harry y yo nos conocimos cuando estábamos todavía en el vientre de nuestras madres. Era curioso pero mi madre y Lillian Potter se conocieron en las clases de preparación para el parto. Se hicieron amigas y cómo no, Harry y yo nos hicimos amigos, como era de esperar. Harry era lo que se podía decir un enclenque. Tenía mi misma edad pero era delgado y desgarbado, con el pelo negro. Tenía unos hermosísimos ojos color esmeralda, heredados de Lillian. Él también llevaba gafas. Harry era uno de los chicos más inteligentes del curso.

- Vamos Mimi- dijo él.

Me llamaba "Mimi" desde que tenía uso de razón. Mamá me había contado que cuando éramos niños Harry no sabía pronunciar mi nombre. Hermione era un poco enrevesado para un niño que apenas hablaba. Así que un día me empezó a llamar así y nunca dejó de hacerlo. Cogí mi bicicleta y bajamos calle abajo. En cinco minutos estabamos en el instituto. Dejamos nuestras bicicletas en su lugar y corrimos al interior. En seguida nos reunimos con nuestros amigos. Ronald Weasley era el mejor amigo de Harry. Era un chico alto, desgarbado, pelirrojo y pecoso. Ronald tenía una hermana melliza la cual era mi mejor amiga, se llamaba Ginebra aunque la llamábamos Ginny. Ginny también era pelirroja y pecosa igual que su hermano. Y completando la pandilla estaba Luna Lovegood una niña un poco extraña y enigmática pero que nos había cautivado el corazón a todos. Especialmente a Ronald. Estábamos en el pasillo cuando pasaron por nuestro lado. Cuando ellas entraban en el instituto todo el mundo se apartaba. Eran las chicas más populares del instituto, las animadoras. Y pertenecer a su grupo era prácticamente imposible. El grupo estaba formado por las gemelas Parvati y Padma Patil, Lavender Brown y Cho Chang. Cho era la cabecilla del grupo, jefa de las animadoras y novia del bombón oficial del instituto, Draco Malfoy. Draco era el capitán del equipo de rugby. Era rubio, con ojos azules, cuerpo moldeado por el deporte, era arrogante y altivo. Y también era el que ocupaba mis sueños románticos desde que me había empezado a interesar por los chicos. Draco Malfoy era mi sueño prohibido y secreto. El día pasó sin más contratiempos. De clase en clase, comida con mis amigos, más clases, risas, comentarios, deberes, etc…

- Yo tengo que irme ya- dijo Luna.

- ¿Y eso?, no vienes hasta Marty's.

- No, tengo que ayudar a mi padre con la casa. Si por él fuese viviríamos en un metro de mierda- Luna se había quedado huérfana de madre cuando tenía ocho años. Su padre todavía no lo había superado.

- Te acompaño- dijo Ronald. Todos aguantamos una risilla maliciosa.

Todos los Viernes solíamos ir a una cafetería llamada Marty's después de clase. Pero aquel Viernes sería diferente. Harry y yo volvimos a nuestro barrio en la bicicleta. Dudamos entre si ir a mi casa o a la suya. Finalmente nos encaminamos a la suya. Su madre nos recibió con un beso en la frente a cada uno. Lillian Potter era una mujer guapísima, pelirroja con los ojos verdes y una deslumbrante sonrisa. No tenía la inmaculada perfección de mamá… Lillian era más humana. Mamá era el producto de la dieta, el gimnasio y la cuchilla.

- ¿Dónde os váis a poner?- preguntó Lillian amablemente.

- ¿Vamos al jardín?- preguntó Harry.

Asentí. Me encantaba pasar las tardes al sol en el jardín de Harry. Su madre solía llevarnos leche con cacao y galletas caseras. Nos sentamos en la mesa que había en el porche a hacer nuestros deberes. Como siempre Lillian nos llevó la merienda y nos preguntó a ver qué tal día habíamos tenido. Cuando acabamos los deberes yo me fui para mi casa en la bicicleta. Harry me acompañó gentilmente. Nos despedimos hasta el día siguiente.

* * *

**¿Ahora entendéis lo de la realidad alternativa? Viven en una ciudad llamada Riverside Falls. Van al instituto como todo hijo de vecino. Y el instituto... es como debe ser. Con los guays y los nerds. Por cierto sí que hay magia. Pero de una forma diferente a lo que se hace en Hogwarts... Leed el siguiente capítulo y lo descubriréis...**

**Por fi dejad reviews que me hace mucha ilusión saber si os ha parecido un asco, que está bien, que está muy bien... o que igual me querreis arrancar la piel a tiras por tal sacrilegio...**


	2. DULCES DIECISEIS

**Disclaimer: Todos los personajes pertenecen a J.K. Rowling y a W.B.

* * *

**

**CAPÍTULO 2: DULCES DIECISEIS**

_Dulces dieciseis_

_voy a extender mis alas_

_Dulces dieciseis_

_es mi oportunidad para brillar_

_Dulces dieciseis_

_mucho mas para vivir_

_Canción: "Sweet Sixteen" de Hilary Duff_

Era el día de mi dieciseis cumpleaños. Yo pensaba que me iba a levantar tan diferente que se me notaría en la cara. Pero no. Hermione Granger seguía siendo la misma niña sosa de siempre. Aquel año mi cumpleaños caía en Sábado. Agradecí no tener que ir al instituto porque eso lo único que hacía era hacerme sentir peor de lo que ya me sentía. Me quedé en mi cama mirando para el techo. A media mañana alguien llamó a mi puerta. Pensaba que sería mi madre para decirme que me levantase de una vez. Pero detrás de la puerta asomó una cabeza de pelo negro. ¡Harry! Lo había olvidado. Desde hacía unos cuantos años Harry me cogía un ramo de rosas en el jardín de su madre el día de mi cumpleaños y me lo llevaba. Me encantaban las rosas que Lillian Potter tenía en su jardín. Me levanté de la cama y corrí hacia él. Le rodeé con mis brazos y él me rodeó con los suyos.

- Feliz cumpleaños Mimi- me dijo al oído casi en un susurro.

Sentí que todo mi cuerpo se estremecía, pero no le di importancia. Le besé en la mejilla. Harry se puso rojo. Siempre lo hacía. Pero yo nunca me había preguntado el por qué. Cogí las rosas y las puse en agua. Me quedé mirándolas unos segundos.

- Bueno¿Y qué tal se presenta el día de tu cumpleaños?- preguntó Harry con otro tono diferente mientras se tumbaba en mi cama.

- Igual que los quince anteriores. Nada del otro mundo.

- Acaso qué querías una fiesta en la que estuvieran los más guays, tener que hacer el paripé delante de todos y que al final Draco Malfoy te besase apasionadamente…

- ¡Puajjj!- dije poniendo cara de asco a pesar de que había dado exactamente en el clavo.

Harry y yo reímos. Después de un rato charlando volvió a su casa y yo volví a mi cama. Me quedé mirando las rosas. Era un detalle que Harry hiciera eso solamente por que sabía que me gustaban las rosas de su madre. Me acurruqué aún más en la cama y me tapé para intentar quedarme allí todo el día y pasar desapercibida. Pero un rato después de que Harry se fuese volvieron a llamar a mi puerta.

- ¿Se puede?- preguntó una suave voz que conocía demasiado bien.

Una chica de pelo rosa chicle asomó por detrás de la puerta. Mi tía Nymphadora era la hermana de mi madre, y era mi tía favorita. Mamá le decía regañándola que parecía una niña. Me levanté de la cama de un salto y nos abrazamos con fuerza.

- ¡Felices dieciseis!- dijo la tía Tonks.

Se sacó algo del bolsillo. Era un colgante que tenía grabados unos extraños símbolos. Parecía muy antiguo. Me lo puse inmediatamente al cuello, me gustaban las excentricidades de ese tipo. Después le propiné a la tía Tonks un fuerte abrazo,

- Vístete ya que tu madre dentro de poco va a servir la comida… ¿No querrás quedarte sin regalos, verdad?

Rebusqué entre mi ropa el chandal. Era de color negro. Cogí los pantalones y me puse una camiseta de los Guns'n'roses que estaba raída. Me puse las deportivas y me recogí el pelo con una coleta. Rachel gruñó de disgusto al ver mi ropa. Lo cierto era que aquella camiseta solamente la ponía para andar por casa. Pero Rachel estaba perfecta y fabulosa a todas horas. Después de la comida mamá me puso la tarta con las dieciseis velas. El deseo que pedí fue que me aceptasen en el instituto. No quería pertenecer más al grupo de los nerds. Quería sentarme en la mesa grande. Después de comer un abundante trozo de tarta me llevaron al salón. Allí habían colocado todos mis regalos. Papá y mamá me regalaban un ordenador portátil, un sony vaio de color verde pistacho con la funda a juego. No era que fuese una experta, pero me gustaba chatear, tenía messenger y un blog. Andrea me regaló un bolso de Betty Boop en el que sale montada en una Harley Davidson y me regaló un par de camisetas como si fuesen para Rachel. Ninguna de las tres cosas me gustaban, pero se las agradecí como si me encantasen. Rachel me regaló un frasco de colornia "Beyond paradise" que es mi colonia favorita y se me había terminado, una camiseta y unas converse que estoy segura de que me las compró pensando que se las pondría ella pasado un tiempo prudencial. Un ratito después de comer ya estaba preparada para salir, con mi ropa de siempre. Cuando bajé las escaleras llamaban a la puerta. Allí estaban Harry, Ronald, Ginny y Luna. Los hice pasar a los cuatro. Todos traían regalos. Me sentí abrumada. Ronald me regaló el último cd de Bon Jovi que acababa de salir al mercado. Ginny me obsequió con un ejemplar de "El hobbit". Hacía un par de meses que había descubierto mi nueva pasión: Tolkien. Luna me regaló una nueva bandolera para ir a clase, ya que la que tenía estaba bastante vieja. Harry me regaló un peluche de un perrito, la versión extendida de "El retorno del Rey" que era la única que me faltaba y de parte de sus padres unas gafas de sol. Lillian me había abordado hacía unos pocos días y me había preguntado a ver qué era lo que quería por mi cumpleaños. Les agradecí los regalos antes de irnos. Habíamos acordado en ir al centro comercíal a ver una película y después a cenar algo al restaurante italiano que había. Como todavía faltaba un rato para que la película empezase fuimos a mirar escaparates. En mi tienda de ropa favorita. Mis abuelas me habían enviado dinero para que me comprase lo que yo quisiera, así que decidí gastarmelo en algo de ropa nueva. Cuando fui a pagar sucedió algo verdaderamente extraño. La cuenta por la ropa que me llevaba era muchísimo inferior a lo que debería ser. La chica que me atendió se sorprendió.

- Vaya debe de haber alguna rebaja¡Qué suerte has tenido Herm!- dijo Luna a mi lado.

Yo me quedé sorprendida durante unos segundos. Pero cogí mis cosas y salí de allí. Y en toda la tarde no volví a pensar en aquel incidente. Vimos la película tranquilamente y después nos divertimos durante la cena en el restaurante. Ir con Ronald a cualquier sitio era divertido, Ronald era un payaso nato. Nos despedimos a la entrada del centro comercial, ya que Ronald, Ginny y Luna vivían en una zona diferente de Riverside falls. Harry y yo nos encaminamos en silencio hasta nuestras casas. Nos detuvimos en el escaparate de una librería. Cuando miré mi reflejo en el escaparate me vi con un gorro negro, puntiagudo, montada sobre una escoba. Me sorbresalté, pero cuando volví mi atención al escaparate la imagen ya no estaba.

- Bueno después de todo, tu cumple no ha sido tan malo ¿o sí?- dijo Harry

Yo tenía una horrible sensación de que algo que se escapaba a mi entendimiento de adolescente estaba sucediendo a mi alrededor. Miré a Harry. Estaba nervioso. Se metía las manos en la chaqueta y no paraba de balancearse.

- No, no ha sido malo.

- Me alegro. Me alegro de que seas feliz. Bueno, tengo que irme.

- Dale las gracias a tus padres… no tenían que haberse molestado.

- No es molestia. Te quieren como si fueses su hija. Bueno, hasta mañana.

Harry se acercó a mi y me dio un beso en la frente. El pulso se me aceleró. Pero como siempre hice oídos sordos. Harry se puso colorado y se fue calle arriba. Yo entré en casa pensando en las cosas raras que me habían pasado.

* * *

**¿Qué os ha parecido? Dejad vuestros reviews. Es importante para mi. Gracias a todos los que habéis dejado vuestras opiniones.**


	3. DENTISTAS Y MAGIA

**19/12/07: Nuevo día... nuevo capítulo. ¿Qué le pasará a Hermione esta vez?**

**Disclaimer: Todos los personajes pertenecen a J.K. Rowling y a W.B.

* * *

**

**CAPÍTULO 3: DENTISTAS Y MAGIA**

El Lunes siguiente a mi cumpleaños cuando me desperté y me miré en el espejo vi las ojeras que había debajo de mis ojos. Desde el día de mi cumpleaños soñaba cosas a cada cual más extraña. Había soñado que volaba por encima de Riverside, que hacía hechizos y que convertía a Cho Chang en rana. ¿Estaría leyendo demasiados libros de fantasía?. Fue un día como otro cualquiera solamente que a la salida del instituto no me fui a casa con Harry como cada día. La tía Tonks había quedado en ir a buscarme a la salida del instituto. Mamá le había advertido que tenía que ir al dentista. Odiaba ir al dentista, pero algún día me tendrían que quitar esa horrible ortodoncia y entonces me vengaría no volviendo a pisar una consulta de un dentista en mi vida.

- ¿Qué tal tu día, cielo?- preguntó mi tía con una sonrisa profidén.

- Horrible.

- No será para tanto- dijo ella incorporándose a la circulación.

Cho Chang había hecho una caricatura en el aula de dibujo de Harry y de mi besándonos. Cómo la detesté. Y encima Draco se había reído. Y Harry se había puesto tan rojo que podía competir con el pelo de Ginny y Ron. No le culpo. Harry siempre intenta pasar desapercibido y esos esporádicos episodios le hacían sentirse fatal. Llegué al dentista con un enorme nubarrón encima de mi cabeza. El doctor Brown, sí el padre de Lavender Brown, me hizo pasar adentro. Yo me senté en la butaca.

Vamos a ver esa boca, Hermione- dijo con una sonrisa colocándose los guantes de látex.

Abrí la boca y dejé que la observase detenidamente con esos espejitos que usaba.

Esto está genial, Hermione. Te voy a dar una buena noticia. Te voy a quitar ya el aparato.

¿En serio?- pregunté con una sonrisa.

En serio. Ahora mismo Lucy viene a quitártelo.

Lucy era su ayudante. Una chica recién salida de la facultad. Hacía el trabajo sucio que el doctor Brown no quería hacer. Salí de la consulta dos horas después con una sonrisa radiante mostrando mis recolocados dientes.

Ves como no todo es tan malo… - dijo la tía Tonks.

Es cierto. Después de la tempestad siempre sale el sol. ¿no?

La tía Tonks me llevó a Marty's a merendar para celebrarlo. Pedí un enorme batido de fresa y un pedazo de su tarta de chocolate. La tía Tonks pidió café y tortitas. Estaba mucho más alegre que esa mañana.

Hermione¿Te han sucedido cosas extrañas últimamente?- preguntó de repente.

Me quedé helada. Qué sucedía, mi tía de repente podía leer mi mente…. No, era poco posible. Seguramente tendría una explicación coherente.

¿Qué tipo de cosas?- pregunté.

Inexplicables.

Eh…no.

Mientes. Eres una bruja Hermione.

¡¡Eh!! Que no es pa tanto. Es una mentirijilla piadosa…

No, no lo entiendes, eres una bruja, bruja. Bruja de verdad.

Bruja…. ¿Cómo Sabrina¿Cómo Samantha¿Cómo las embrujadas?

Bueno…. Algo así.

Me quedé de piedra. ¿Qué se suponía que debía decir?. Ya era suficientemente rara como para añadir el agravante de la magia. ¿Qué dirían en el instituto si se enterasen?

Creo que deberías plantearte seriamente la terapia.

Tú no te acordarás porque eras demasiado pequeña. Rachel era una recién nacida. Tú estabas sentada en el sofá viendo la televisión y Andrea se puso a tocar todos los botones del mando y te apagó la televisión. Tú te enfadaste, comenzaste a llorar y de repente la televisión comenzó a echar humo, inexplicablemente. Hermione, pude ver las oleadas de magia salir de tu cuerpo. ¿Y recuerdas aquella vez cuando tenías seis años en que Draco Malfoy te estaba molestando y sorprendentemente salió lanzado contra la pared del pasillo? Eso, Hermione, se llama Magia involuntaria. Sucede cuando no has aprendido a controlar tu poder y sale de tu cuerpo cuando te enfadas o te asustas. Son como los terremotos.

¿Osea que me parezco a la falla de San Andrés?

Si quieres pensarlo así…

¿Por qué ahora¿Por qué ahora y no antes?

Pues porque los poderes mágicos florecen en la pubertad, mi vida.

Y mamá… es…

No. Tu madre no heredó la magia. Al igual que no lo hizo Andrea y creo que Rachel tampoco. Pero todavía es pronto para decirlo.

¿Y qué pasa¿Acaso papá es Merlín disfrazado?

La abuela lo es.

La abuela Marianella. Una mujer excentrica donde las haya. Era la madre de mamá y de la tía Tonks. No la veía demasiado porque vivía en la otra punta del país.

Ahora tus poderes se han despertado, Hermione. Pero no te preocupes que yo estaré aquí para ayudarte.

¿Te vas a mudar a casa?

No. Pero me voy a mudar a Riverside. He visto un local muy interesante en el centro.

La tía Tonks comenzó a hablarme sobre todo lo que debería hacer. Primero debería registrarme como bruja en una especie de registro de magos y brujas. Después debería empezar con mi entranamiento como bruja. Y para colmo tendría un libro de magia, de hechizos, de pociones… buff… aquello era peor que el profesor Richards, nuestro profesor de Historia. Esa noche apenas pude dormir pensando en todo lo que la tía me había dicho. Nunca le había ocultado a Harry nada, bueno, mentira, mi absurda obsesión por Draco Malfoy era un secreto. Pero aquello… ¿Cómo podría ocultarle que era una bruja?. Él me conocía mejor que nadie. Lo notaría. Harry era la persona del mundo que estaba más cerca de mi. Ni siquiera mi madre podía leer en mis ojos como leía él.

* * *

**¿Os ha gustado? Hermione es una bruja. Pero ni Harry, ni ninguno de los demás lo son. ¡¡Dejad reviews. **

**No dejo adelantos del próximo capítulo ni spoilers porque lo estoy escribiendo sobre la marcha. Así que disculpad!!.**


	4. FABULOSA

**CAPÍTULO 4: FABULOSA**

_**Te importado de Inglaterra**_

_**Salvavidas importados de España**_

_**Toallas importadas de Turquía**_

_**Y pavo importado de Maine**_

_**¡Vamos a relajarnos y renovarnos!**_

_**Canción: "Fabulous" de High School Musical 2**_

Mamá no se tomó nada bien la nueva noticia. Es más, se pasó casi una semana sin hablarme ni a mi ni a la tía Tonks. Papá estaba consternado al igual que Andrea. La única que parecía alegrarse era Rachel. Una vez pasada esa semana, resignada a no poder hacer nada por cambiar mi destino, decidió aceptarlo. Así que la tía Tonks me regaló mi libro de Magia. Como sabía lo mucho que me gustaba Sabrina cuando era más pequeña me lo regaló con un atril y las tapas con piedrecitas de colores. Era un detalle encantador. El libro estaba completamente lleno de hechizos, seres mágicos, pociones, sortilegios… todo tipo de magia. Y la tía Tonks se reveló como una maestra dura y exigente. Pero mi mayor temor pronto desapareció. Mi máximo miedo era que mis amigos se dieran cuenta y me rechazasen, entonces, sí que mi vida sería horrible. Pero aquel Sábado la tía Tonks me dijo que fuese por la tarde a su casa. El Sábado después de comer me vestí y cogí la bicicleta. Yo pensaba que la tía Tonks me sometería a otra maratoniana sesión de estudio de conjuros. Ya conseguía dominar algunos de ellos, lo que no dominaba del todo era la intensidad de ellos. Pero era algo que prendería con el tiempo. Cuando llegué a la nueva casa de la tía Tonks me estaba esperando en el apartamento que había encima del local que había comprado.

Vas a ver que la magia tiene cosas buenas.

¿Sí? ¿Cómo cuales? Estudiar, estudiar, y estudiar…

Toma.

La tía Tonks me dio un botecito de color rojo que contenía un líquido transparente. No debía contener más de unos veinte mililitros.

Bébetelo… ya verás que sorpresa.

Con desconfianza lo destapé y tapándome la nariz ante un posible sabor desagradable, lo bebí. No sabía mal, pero tampoco bien.

- Perfecto. Ahora mírate en el espejo- dijo la tía Tonks sonriendo.

Corrí a la entrada de la casa donde estaba el único espejo de su desordenada casa. Tuve que ahogar un grito cuando me miré. Todo el acné presente en mi rostro desde hacía casi dos años había desaparecido por completo.

- Oh… tía Tonks… esto es maravilloso- dije con lágrimas en los ojos.

- Es solo el principio. Y ahora… ¿Qué te parece ir de compras a París?.

La miré confundida. Debía haber un error. No podía estar refiriéndose a París, París, en Francia. La tía se tocó la oreja y desaparecimos. Al segundo siguiente tenía ante mi una calle con edificios sobre cuyos tejados se veía la parte más alta de la Torre Eiffel. La tía Tonks había estado más veces en París. Me llevó a un centro comercial donde nos perdimos. La tía Tonks me aconsejó sobre la ropa que estaba de moda, la que combinaba, la que no… y sobre todo me aconsejó sobre la ropa que debía deshechar de mi armario. Pasamos por tiendas de ropa, de accesorios, de calzado, por perfumerías para acabar en un salón de belleza donde me peinaron y me alisaron el pelo. La tía Tonks parecía complacida.

¿No decías que odiabas tu imagen en el espejo? ¿Ahora la sigues odiando?.

¡Oh tía, esto es maravilloso!- dije lanzándome sobre ella para darle un fortísimo abrazo.

Harry se va a quedar de una pieza cuando te vea.

Como todos…

Ya… como todos…

Después de eso volvimos a casa. La tía Tonks finalmente me hizo un último regalo. Unas gafas nuevas, a la moda. Eran de pasta de color azul. Cuando llegué a casa y mamá me vió con tantas bolsas se quedó de piedra. Al igual que Rachel.

- ¿Y todo eso?- preguntó Rachel.

- Cosas de brujas.

Pero mi hermana no pudo resistir la tentación de fisgonear todo lo que había comprado. Se puso pálida como la cera cuando se dio cuenta de que todas las bolsas pertenecían a París.

- ¡Estuvisteis en París!- dijo Rachel.

- Sí.

- ¡Yo también quiero ser bruja! ¡Y quiero ir a pasar la tarde a París con la tía Tonks!- dijo caprichosa.

- Rachel, hasta los dieciséis no se puede saber si lo eres o no.

La tía Tonks me había explicado que el hecho de hacer magia involuntaria era un signo inequívoco que la persona que lo hacía era un mago o una bruja. Pero el hecho de no poder hacerlo, no significaba que no lo fuera. Esa noche me quedé mirándome largamente en el espejo. Incluso probé a ponerme las lentillas que mamá me había comprado hacía un par de meses para natación. No las había vuelto a poner porque con las gafas de buceo me entraba agua. El cambio era espectacular. Solamente no podía esperar hasta que llegase el lunes para ver qué cara ponian todos.


	5. ME PASAN COSAS

**CAPÍTULO 6: ME PASAN COSAS**

_**Me pasan cosas que no comprendo**_

_**Estás en todo lo que yo pienso**_

_**Sueño despierto con tu mirada**_

_**Y si me miras me siento raro.**_

_**Me pasan cosas cuando te veo**_

_**Estoy distinto, hay algo nuevo**_

_**Me da vergüenza que lo descubras**_

_**Es tan difícil decir Te quiero**_

_**Canción: "Me pasan cosas" de Chiquititas 2006**_

Siempre supe que Hermione era especial. Al igual que siempre supe que estaba enamorado de ella. Era preciosa aunque ella misma se empeñaba en lo contrario. Su risa era deliciosa. Sus ojos brillaban como estrellas. Cada minuto que pasaba con ella, daba gracias al bien supremo por permitirme estar a su lado cada día. Pero al igual que sabía esas cosas sobre ella, sabía que no se sentía agusto consigo misma, ni dentro de su cuerpo. Sabía aunque ella se empeñaba en negarlo que estaba enamorada de Draco Malfoy. Sabía también que anhelaba más que nada entrar en el grupo de Cho Chang. Aquella mañana me levanté como todos los días, me vestí, mamá me preparó el desayuno y cogí mi bicicleta para ir a buscarla. Cuando se abrió la puerta y la vi me quedé helado. Hermione llevaba el pelo liso recogido en dos graciosas trenzas. No llevaba las gafas, el acné había desaparecido. Llevaba una camiseta rosa… ¡rosa!. Hermione odiaba el rosa. Encima llevaba una chaqueta vaquera. Llevaba los pantalones vaqueros más ceñidos que le había visto en mi vida. Y llevaba unas zapatillas converse como las que llevaban "las guays". Y había sustituido su bandolera de toda la vida por el bolso que su hermana le había regalado para su cumpleaños. Volví a su cara… ¿Eso que llevaba era maquillaje?. No pude dejar de notar lo hermosísima que estaba. Pero también empecé a tener la sensación de que se me escapaba de entre los dedos como si de arena se tratase.

¿Qué te parece Harry?- dijo dando una vuelta, emocionada.

Estás… encantadora- dije ante su mirada de anhelo.

Cuando llegamos al instituto, todo el mundo se le quedaba mirando. Hermione Granger, la sosilla había florecido y eso no pasaba desapercibido para nadie. Incluso para las hermanas Patil, Lavender Brown y Cho Chang. Que se detuvieron unos segundos delante de ella para mirarla de arriba abajo y seguir su camino con indiferencia. Lo peor fue cuando Draco Malfoy pasó por delante de ella. La miró de una forma… como si fuese un niño delante de un escaparate de una pastelería. Y eso me molestó más que nada en el mundo. ¿Quién se creía él para mirarla de esa forma?. Hermione estaba emocionada porque todo el mundo la observaba. Pero podía notar cómo ni Ron, ni Ginny, ni Luna estaban cómodos a su lado. Conservé la esperanza que que se le pasase esa fiebre. Pero no se le pasó tan fácilmente. Se exhibía, se pavoneaba por ahí como si fuese alguien importante y lo peor empezó a suceder cuando las animadoras comenzaron a hablarla como si fuesen amigas de toda la vida. Yo asistía impotente a cómo mi Hermione se me escapaba de entre las manos. Hannah Abbott era una chica rubia, de ojos azules, presumida y egocéntrica que fue la primera en acercarse a Hermione. Las animadoras siempre se sentaban en las gradas a comer. Aquella mañana Hermione llevaba una minifalda cortísima con sus zapatillas y una camiseta. Estaba preciosa. Hannah Abbott se acercó a nosotros. Nos miró con desprecio.

Hermione… Cho me ha enviado a decirte si quieres sentarte con nosotras…

Pude ver su rostro contraerse por la emoción. Nos miró levantando una ceja. Yo asentí, era el gesto que estaba esperando para irse con ella. Ron, Ginny, Luna y yo nos sentamos en nuestro lugar de siempre. La miraba allí sentada al lado de Hannah. Estaba nerviosa porque sus mejillas tenían un ligero tono rosado y no paraba de moverse. Ginny y Luna estaban completamente indignadas con el comportamiento de Hermione.

¿Quién se cree que es¿La primera hija?- dijo Luna con amargura.

Se dará cuenta de cómo son y volverá a nosotros, no os preocupéis. Eso le durará un suspiro…- dije.

La miraba y yo mismo deseaba con todas mis ferzas que fuese así. Por que si me faltaba ella, me faltaba la vida.

* * *

**Ya se... un capítulo muy corto. Lo se... pero solo quería expresar la opinión de Harry sobre los nuevos cambios de Hermione. Como con esta historia estoy ligeramente atascada... podríais darme ideas sobre lo que os gustaría que sucediera... por fa... dejad reviews y contadme.**


	6. MIL NOCHES Y UNA MÁS

**22/12/07: Feliz, feliz como una perdiz. Me encantan todos vuestros reviews y vuestro apoyo, y todas las cosas lindas que decís. Espero estar a la altura de vuestras expectativas. Aquí os dejo otro capítulo más. Gracias de nuevo.**

**Disclaimer: Los personajes pertenecen a J.K. Rowling y a WB.

* * *

**

**CAPÍTULO 6: MIL NOCHES Y UNA MÁS**

_**Otra vez está empezando a llover**_

_**Parece que tu historia no ha ido bien**_

_**Y me duele verte tropezar**_

_**Mírame qué más te puedo dar**_

_**Te han roto el corazón**_

_**Yo recojo los pedazos**_

_**Me olvido hasta de mi**_

_**Por verte sonreír.**_

_**Mil noches y una más**_

_**Mil maneras de esperar**_

_**Tú sabes que si algo va mal**_

_**Puedes llamarme, mi amor nunca te fallará**_

_**Canción: "Mil noches y una más" de Gisela**_

Me sentía pletórica de alegría al saber que estaba empezando a dejar de ser Hermione Granger, la simplona. Aunque la alegría estaba ligeramente enturbiada por el evidente disgusto de mis amigos de siempre. Luna y Ginny apenas me hablaban. Ron simplemente me ignoraba. Harry era el único que me hablaba, pero casi siempre intentaba hacerme ver que estaba en un error en confiar en Hannah Abbott y mucho más en confiar en Cho Chang. Pero yo estaba tan feliz que siempre hacía oídos sordos de sus advertencias. Ya que Ginny y Luna casi no me hablaban. Hannah se había convertido en mi mejor amiga en esos tiempos. Hannah y Pansy Parkinson, otra chica del equipo de animadoras. Aquel mediodía estaba sentada con ellas mientras que Hannah me mostraba no se qué canción de moda en su mp3 de última generación.  
- Shhh!! se acerca Cho- dijo Pansy de repente.  
Cho Chang era la reina del Riverside H.S., y Lavender, Padma y Parvati las princesas. Y Draco Malfoy por supuesto, era el príncipe. Cho esa mañana estaba fantástica con una minifalda vaquera que hacía sus largas piernas mucho más largas. Yo pensaba que se dirigiría a Pansy o a Hannah así que ni siquiera levanté la cabeza.  
- Hermione Granger- dijo detrás de mi.  
Un nudo en la garganta me impedía tragar. Me giré. Ella me miraba con una de sus sonrisas más dulces. Pensé que ojalá fuese tan hermosa como ella. Cho tenía rasgos orientales y era hermosa sí. Pero era como una de esas manzanas que por fuera parecen perfectas y por dentro están podridas. Así era Cho Chang, aunque entonces yo no tenía ni idea.  
- Puedo hablar contigo un segundo- preguntó todavía con más suavidad.  
- Sí- dije levantándome azorada.  
Cho se alejó un poco de la mesa donde Pansy y Hannah charlaban, conjeturando sobre lo que me tendría que decir a mi sola.  
- Sabes que dentro de una semana es el baile de Halloween verdad...  
- Sí.  
- Bien, mi primo Dean va a venir a la ciudad. ¿Te importaría acompañarle al baile?. Por supuesto que podrás ir con nosotros en la limusina.  
Mis neuronas no debían hacer sinapsis porque de repente parecía no entender lo que Cho me estaba diciendo. ¿Me estaba pidiendo que fuese con ellos al baile¿Con ella y con Draco Malfoy?.  
- ¿Qué dices?- dijo ante mi evidente silencio.  
- Oh, sí, sí, será un honor. Estaba pensando ya de qué me iba a disfrazar.  
- Oh, ese es otro tema. Normalmente todos nos disfrazamos sobre un tema...  
- Ya lo se.  
- Este año vamos a ir de los 80.  
Totalmente emocionada me senté de nuevo con Hannah y Pansy. Ellas estaban igualmente emocionadas que yo. Aquella tarde después del instituto corrí a casa de Harry para contárselo. Él solamente hizo una mueca y me dijo que no me fiase de ellas. Pero ingenua e incauta como era yo... no le hice caso. El día de Halloween estaba en mi habitación mirándome al espejo. Le había pedido consejo a la tía Tonks y a mamá sobre lo que podría llevar a la fiesta. La tía Tonks sacó ropa de cuando era una adolescente y me dijo que escogiera. Tenía un vestido de color negro, ceñido con una especie de tutú en color rojo granate, una chaqueta con tachuelas y pedrería con hombreras muy gordas. Me compré unas medias de red, y zapatos de tacón. Me dejé el pelo rizo y lo peiné a la moda de aquella época. A las ocho cuando pasaron a buscarme, estaba preparada. Cho se asomó por el techo solar del la limusina. Yo sonreí y corrí hacia la limusina. Cho estaba estupenda, como siempre, con su pelo cardado, un vestido de color violeta con la espalda descubierta que le sentaba de muerte. Y a su lado estaba Draco Malfoy con unos pantalones acampanados vaqueros, una camisa roja y una chaqueta blanca. En el otro sillón había un chico pecoso, moreno, con cara de tonto. Era Dean Thomas el primo de Cho. Según me contó Pansy en realidad no eran primos, ya que Dean era adoptado, por eso no se parecían en nada. Dean llevaba un traje negro con pantalones acampanados y camisa rosa.  
- Dean, esta es Hermione Granger. Hermione, este es mi primo Dean Thomas. Draco... tú conocías a Hermione.  
- Sí, de verla por el colegio. ¿Cómo estás?  
- Bien gracias.  
- Llevas un disfraz estupendo ¿de dónde lo sacaste?- preguntó Cho.  
- Rebusqué un poco en el baúl de los recuerdos de una tía mía...  
Durante el camino a la fiesta, Draco y Cho se lo pasaron besuqueandose desesperadamente delante de Dean y de mi. Yo pensaba si no tendrían vergüenza. Y por otra parte sentía una punzada de envidia cada vez que les miraba. El baile se celebraba en el gimnasio, como todos los años. Y todo el gimnasio estaba decorado con adornos de la fecha. Nos sentamos en la misma mesa que estaban Lavender Brown con el segundo bombón oficial del instituto: Cedric Diggory. Padma Patil iba con Crabbe y Parvati Patil con Goyle. Crabbe y Goyle eran los amigos-guardaespaldas-gorilas de Draco. Vi en una mesa del otro lado de la pista sentado a Harry. Estaba bastante guapo con unos vaqueros y una camiseta que ponía "War is over". Quise acercarme a él pero temía herir los sentimientos de Dean. También localicé a Ginny bailando con un chico de nuestra clase, uno de los nerds, llamado Neville Longbottom. Y Luna bailaba con Ron. Tanto Luna como Ginny iban vestidas de brujas. Irónico. Dean se puso a hablar con los chicos de rugby y yo sentía que la soporífera conversación de las chicas sobre los modelitos de todas las chicas que había en la fiesta me estaba superando. ¿Cómo podían ser tan insustanciales?  
- Eh, chicas... me voy a acercar a saludar a Harry Potter.  
- Harry Potter...- dijo Dean levantando una ceja.  
- Es un amigo de la infancia. Sería de mala educación no saludarle.  
- No deberías hablar con ese chico, Hermione, es un nerd.- dijo Parvati.  
Me hubiera gustado estrujar el cuello de Parvati con mis manos desnudas por decir eso de Harry. Harry era mi mejor amigo, era mi amigo cuando aprendimos juntos a andar en bicicleta. Era mi mejor amigo cuando mi perrito Walter murió. Era mi amigo porque me veía cuando nadie más lo hacía. Me levanté de la mesa antes de decir una grosería y crucé la pista. Harry no me vió al principio, pero cuando lo hizo me dedicó una amplia sonrisa.  
- Pensaba que su majestad no se dignaría a hablar con los pobres mortales- dijo Harry pero sin reencor, ni ira, ni reproche. Solamente un dejo burlón.  
- ¿Te diviertes?- pregunté.  
- Síiiiii... buuuufff... me lo paso genial mirando a mis amigos bailar y yo aquí sentado como un imbécil. Me tenía que haber quedado en casa. ¿Y tú?  
- No aguantaba más las conversaciones sobre rugby y modelitos.  
- Qué profundo. Entonces... bailas conmigo.  
Asentí riendo. Harry se levantó y fuimos hacia la pista. Acababa una canción bastante movida. Justo en ese momento comenzaron a tocar una canción lenta. Harry se quedó parado unos segundos. Me tomó con una mano por la cintura y con la otra tomó mi mano. Pero a pesar de eso se mantenía a una prudente distancia de mi. Yo fui la que acorté distancia con él hasta poder sentir su olor, pude sentir cómo temblaba. Y cómo mi piel se erizaba sin remedio cuando juntó su mejilla con la mía. Pero justo en ese momento Dean le tocó el hombro a Harry.  
- ¿Me permites bailar con mi pareja?- dijo él.  
Dean había recalcado a drede, eso de mi pareja. Yo me sentí ofendida. Harry se puso tan colorado que corrió a refugiarse en su mesa. Luna, Ginny, Ron y Neville rápidamente fueron a donde él. Yo hubiera ido si Dean no me hubiera tomado de la cintura con fuerza.  
- Es hora de que me prestes un poco de atención, monada- dijo Dean con chulería.  
Me separé de él empujándole. Iba a ir a la mesa, recoger mis cosas e irme. Y esperar a Harry en la puerta de su casa para pedirle disculpas. Pero entonces Cho sugirió que su primo me llevase a casa. A mi no me pareció muy mala idea. No me apetecía ir caminando hasta casa con aquellos tacones. Pero el destino no era mi casa sino el mirador. El mirador era una colina cercana a Riverside desde la que se veían las luces de la ciudad. Era verdaderamente hermoso. Dean me tomó por la cintura y comenzó a besarme en el cuello. Yo sentí que el contacto con él me repugnaba. Intenté deshacerme de él pero no pude. Sentía sus manos por todo mi cuerpo, como si fuese un pulpo Cuando sentí cómo presionaba uno de mis senos por encima de la ropa lo hice. Estaba lo suficientemente enfadada como para hacer magia involuntaria. Dean salió disparado hacia el otro sillón, gopeándose la cabeza contra el cristal y cayendo inconsciente. Yo salí de allí y corrí. Corrí con todas mis fuerzas mientras lloraba. Todas se habían burlado de mi. Y sorprendentemente en esos momentos no recurrí a mamá, sino a Harry. A mi mejor amigo de toda la vida. Al único con el que no tenía secretos. Lillian fue la que me abrió la puerta y al ver el lamentable estado en el que estaba me hizo pasar.  
- ¿Está Harry?- dije enjugándome las lágrimas.  
- No mi amor... no ha venido todavía del baile.  
Lillian me llevó al piso de arriba. Me dejó que me diese una ducha y me dejó algo de ropa limpia. Unos pantalones de pijama y una camiseta que sabía que eran de Harry. Me metí debajo del chorro de la ducha mientras lloraba y lloraba. Me sentía sucia, asqueada de mi misma y a la vez enfadada y con ansias de venganza. Cho Chang se acordaría de mi nombre para siempre. Cuando acabé de ducharme Lillian ya había llamado a mi madre para decirle que pasaría la noche en su casa. Me había preparado una taza de leche con cacao. Estaba sentada en el sofá con la taza entre mis manos cuando Harry entró. Me miró tan sorprendido como si hubiese visto un fantasma. Yo me levanté y le abracé. Y lloré encima de su hombro. Lillian nos dejó solos. Y lloré y lloré mientras que entre sollozos le contaba lo que me había pasado con Dean.  
- Maldito bastardo- dijo Harry- no te preocupes, Mimi, yo cuidaré de ti...  
Harry me abrazó. Me quedé dormida sobre su hombro, sentada en en el sofá. Estaba dormida pero no era un sueño profundo, así que cuando me cogió en brazos para llevarme a su habitación me desperté. Aunque fingí estar dormida. Una cálida sensación me inundó por completo, haciéndome sentirme mejor. Me tumbó sobre la cama y después me tapó. Se sentó en la cama mientras me acariciaba el pelo. Harry había sido tan bueno, tan gentil conmigo... tan como era él... que no sabía cómo se lo agradecería. Cuando se iba a ir yo le agarré de la mano y abriendo los ojos le dije que se quedara conmigo esa noche, que no quería estar sola. Harry me sonrió y se tumbó en la cama, sobre las mantas, detrás de mi, tomándome entre sus brazos, susurrándome cosas cariñosas al oído. Sabiendo qué era exactamente lo que necesitaba.

* * *

**¿Qué os ha parecido¿Interesante ehhh? Dejad reviews. **


	7. SILENCIO

**Aquí os dejo un nuevo capítulo. Espero que os guste. **

**Disclaimer: Todos los personajes pertenecen a J.K. Rowling y a W.B.

* * *

**

**CAPÍTULO 7: SILENCIO**

**No hables… silencio!**

**Es un amor prohibido este que llevo puesto**

**Te quiero… no entiendo**

**Como puedo vivir si ya me estoy muriendo**

**Si no verán tus ojos**

**Que me perdí por ti, que me morí por ti.**

**Canción: "Silencio" Banda Sonora de Alma Pirata.**

La casa estaba en un silencio sepulcral. Era de noche, una noche de Luna llena. Llevaba casi una semana preparando aquello. Tras la magnífica actuación de Cho el día que le di "veritaserum" no había vuelto a pisar el instituto. No tardé en aplicarme un hechizo para obtener fama, así que en menos que canta un gallo me convertí en la chica más popular del colegio. Y pude volver a vestir como yo quisiera, porque todo lo que yo usaba se convertía en una moda. Me encantaba que me siguieran, que me imitasen, que me adulasen, que todo el mundo me pidiera consejo para todo. Me encantaba ser la chica más popular del colegio. Pero había algo que empañaba esa fantástica felicidad. El motivo de mis desvelos nocturnos se llamaba Draco Malfoy. Un chico rubio, de ojos azules, alto y atlético. Era mi sueño prohibido. Por eso aquella noche había hecho un círculo de velas rojas en el suelo, rojo, el color del amor. Había encendido una barrita de incienso. Estaba sentada en el centro del círculo en posición del Loto. Respirando tranquilamente, emulando a Draco en mi mente. Entonces comencé a decir el hechizo: "_Yo te invoco, yo te invoco. Yo soy la reina tú eres la abeja. Como lo deseo así deberá ser_". Era un ritual sencillo y esperaba que diera resultados. Apagué las velas y recogí todo para volver a la cama. Me dormí pensando en él.

Me miré en el espejo. Llevaba una camiseta de manga larga de color gris bastante ajustada con unos pantalones vaqueros anchos, un cinto de color negro y las deportivas. Cogí el chaleco de color blanco que tenía encima de la cama, me lo puse, cogí mi bandolera, que volvía a utilizarla y salí de casa. Harry ya no pasaba a recogerme aunque a veces coincidiamos de camino al instituto y charlábamos. Como aquella mañana. Harry pasaba por delante de mi casa cuando yo salía. La complicidad de tiempo atrás se había esfumado delante de mis ojos. Era como si un grueso muro insalvable se hubiese alzado entre los dos. Fuimos charlando de cosas de clase, yo le pregunté por los demás y él me dijo que Ron finalmente había pedido salir a Luna. Yo me alegré profundamente, a pesar de que ellos ya no me hablasen porque me consideraban una traidora. Pero cuando llegamos a la puerta del instituto nos separamos. Lavender ya había acudido a mi porque Cedric le había propuesto que fuesen un fin de semana a la nieve, a esquiar y ella no sabía qué hacer. Pero mi mundo se colapsó cuando él entró por el pasillo. Me encantaba su forma de andar, meneando las caderas. Antes podía mirarle sin temor a que se enterase de que me gustaba, porque él no me veía. Ahora que había dejado de ser invisible echaba de menos poder mirarle ya que si le miraba demasiado, él se daría cuenta. Pero aquella mañana cuando nuestras miradas se encontraron por una fracción de segundo, él me sonrió. Y en lugar de pasar por mi lado como si nada, se detuvo a mi lado apoyándose en la taquilla de al lado.

Esta mañana estás muy guapa, Hermione- dijo mirándome de arriba abajo con descaro.

Gracias- dije intentando controlarme lo máximo posible

Oye, el Sábado celebramos el cumpleaños de Seamus Finnigan, uno del equipo. ¿Te gustaría asistir conmigo?

Bueno… está bien- dije con cierta indiferencia a pesar de que me daba cuenta de que mi hechizo había funcionado.

Lavender se puso como loca cuando Draco se fue. Nos pusimos a hablar y hablar sobre lo que me podría poner para la fiesta de Seamus. Lavender y yo nos pasamos el día entero charlando y charlando sobre la fiesta. Ella por supuesto iría con Cedric Diggory. Esa tarde Lavender insistió en que fuese a su casa para probarme algunos de sus vestidos, pero ninguno iba con mi estilo. Así que decidí que iría de compras. Estaba en casa mirándome en el espejo, estudiando el modelito que me había comprado para la fiesta de Seamus. Constaba de una camiseta blanca de tirantes muy finos con un lazo azul debajo del pecho. Y después una minifalda vaquera un poco deshilachada en el bajo. Pensaba ponerme las botas de tacón alto. Harry entró en mi habitación después de llamar y que yo le dijera que pasase.

Hola- le dije con una sonrisa saliendo de detrás del espejo.

Hola Mimi.

¿Qué te parece?- dije dando una vuelta delante de él.

Que vas medio desnuda.

¡Oh Harry!- dije poniendo los ojos en blanco- eres un anticuado. Es para la fiesta de Seamus Finnigan. Draco me ha invitado a ir con él.

Algo había oído- dijo sombríamente.

¿No te alegras?

¿Debería?

¡Claro que sí! Sabes que llevo colada por Draco años…

Sí lo se, pero antes tenías la cabeza encima de los hombros, ahora lo dudo. Antes jamás te habrías rebajado a exhibirte como un trozo de carne delante de un chico.

¡¡Y qué sabes tú de lo que yo hubiera hecho!!

Te conozco mejor de lo que crees, y sabes que tengo razón. Y también sabes que Draco Malfoy jugará contigo como con las demás.

Él me querrá… en cuanto me conozca se enamorará de mi- estaba empezando a sacarme de mis casillas.

Malfoy no puede querer a nadie a parte de a sí mismo, por supuesto. Mimi… ¡espabila¡Mira en lo que te estás convirtiendo!

¿En qué me estoy convirtiendo, según tú?

En la segunda versión de Cho Chang. Miras a todo el mundo por encima del hombro. Te crees que todos deben adorarte por el mero hecho de existir. Babeas por los rincones por Draco Malfoy. Es repugnante.

¿Acaso no será que estás celoso?

¿Yo? Celoso de ese muñeco Barbie… ¡no me hagas reír, Hermione!

Estás celoso porque estoy enamorada de él y no de ti.

¿Te crees que me gustas? Vaya, estás mucho peor de lo que pensaba. ¡No eres el centro del universo, Hermione Granger!

¡Te odio Harry Potter!

¡Y yo a ti!

Harry se fue de mi habitación. Yo cerré la puerta de un portazo. Me tumbé en la cama aferrándome a la almohada y llorando desesperadamente. No era capaz de entender el por qué no podía alegrarse de que yo fuese feliz. En aquel momento pensé que sería una rabieta más de las muchas que habíamos tenido en nuestra larga amistad. Pero cuando al día siguiente Harry me ignoró deliberadamente empecé a plantearme la posibilidad de que le había perdido para siempre. Y esa idea me desquiciaba.

* * *

**Bueno... ¿Qué os parece? Hermione una pija insoportable...y Harry loco de celos... ¿Cómo acabará todo esto? Ni yo misma lo se, así que como voy escribiendo sobre la marcha... admito sujerencias... y serán tomadas muy en cuenta. Dejad reviews... porfa. **


	8. CUANDO ERAMOS TÚ Y YO

**Disclaimer: Todos los personajes pertenecen a J.K. Rowling y W.B.

* * *

**

**CAPÍTULO 8: CUANDO ÉRAMOS TÚ Y YO**

**Pensé que tú eras mi cuento de hadas**

**Un sueño cuando no dormía**

**Un deseo a una estrella que se ha hecho realidad**

**Pero todos podrían decir**

**Que confundí mis sentimientos con la realidad**

**Cuando éramos tu y yo**

**Canción: "****When there was me and you" Banda Sonora de High School Musical.**

La cafetería del instituto siempre estaba a tope a la hora de comer. Era muy grande y estaba pintada con los colores del instituto, rojo y blanco. Las mesas era de color rojo como las sillas. Nuestra mesa estaba cerca de la ventana. Yo miraba por ella. A mi lado Ronald y Luna se comían a besos. Y me moría de envidia al verlos. No era que sintise algo por Luna, era una de mis mejores amigas, no podía verla de esa forma. Envidiaba el hecho en sí. Hermione tenía razón, estaba loco de celos, pero no de Malfoy, que pensaba que no tenía nada que envidiarle. Sino de ella. Me volvía loco saber que no me amaba. Que nunca lo haría. Que jamás me miraría como más que un amigo. Que nunca podría probar el sabor de sus labios. Que solamente podía soñar con acariciar su piel tibia… y eso hacía que me volviera loco. Y que necesitase casi a diario duchas frías y eso había hecho que pillara un buen resfriado. Por que al pensar en ella no podía evitar dejar que mi mente vagase, lo que provocaba inevitablemente que mi cuerpo reaccionase. Estornudé una vez más.

- Harry, deberías mirarte ese resfriado- dijo Ginny en frente de mi.

- Lo se.

¿Cómo iba a decirle al médico que me duchaba todas las mañanas con agua fría porque me excitaba pensando en mi mejor amiga?. Me moriría de vergüenza. Mi mirada vagó hacia la mesa de las "guays". Allí estaba Hermione. Llevaba una camiseta que dejaba ver el nacimiento de sus pechos. De repente empecé a notar mucho calor. Pero me recordé que se vestía así para Draco Malfoy. Ella lo miraba como si fuera un Dios. Y reía tontamente. Mi Hermione se había convertido en un monstruo. Draco le apartó un rizo de la cara, sujetándolo detrás de la oreja. Aparté mi mirada. No lo podía soportar. Después de la fiesta de Seamus Finnigan Hermione y Draco apenas se separaban. ¿Estarían saliendo ya?. Añoraba a mi hermione, a esa niña dulce y encantadora que había perdido. A esa niña que había conseguido volverme loco de amor por ella. Y que ahora no sabía cómo arrancarla de mi alma. La sentía incrustada en mi, imposible de arrancar, pero extremadamente doloroso seguir unido a ella. Y mi único consuelo era llorar, y llorar por las noches en mi cama para acabar abrazando la almohada pensando que es ella. Y por eso tenía la cara que tenía. Ya nunca sonreía. Tenía ojeras. Mis notas habían descendido considerablemente. Y tenía a mis padres más preocupados que nunca. Me vi aquella tarde en la biblioteca con Ron. Luna se había ido a casa de ella con Ginny a hacer "cosas de chicas". Y Neville que ahora se había añadido a nuestra pandilla ya que andaba como loco detrás de Ginny, había tenido que ir a visitar a su abuela. Noté que alguien me observaba. Me giré y en la mesa de detrás estaba Rachel. Rachel y yo siempre nos habíamos llevado bien. La consideraba como esa hermanita pequeña alocada que nunca había tenido. Se levantó y meneando las caderas sensualmente se acercó a mi. Rachel era siempre así, coqueta por naturaleza.

- Hola Harry. Hola Ron- dijo sentándose a mi lado.

- Hola Rachel- contestamos los dos a la vez.

- Estás preciosa hoy- dijo Ron, adulándola.

- Gracias Ron. ¿Qué tal con Luna? Espero que os vaya bien.

- Oh, sí, nos va muuuuuy bien- dijo Ron con una sonrisa entre pícara y soñadora.

- ¿Y tú Harry, qué es de tu vida?- dijo Rachel.

- La misma mierda de siempre.

- ¡Ehhhhh!- dijo Ron.

- Sufres mucho ¿verdad?- preguntó ella suavemente.

- ¿A ti que te parece?

- ¡Eh! Que yo he venido a ayudar, no a que te pongas borde conmigo, Harry James Potter.

- Lo siento, Rachel. Estoy desesperado, no se cómo hacer que se de cuenta de lo que está haciendo… de lo que se está perdiendo.

Rachel se quedó dubitativa unos segundos y le dijo a Harry que tenía un plan, que la dejara maquinarlo y que ya le diría. Ron y Harry se miraron sorprendidos, encogiéndose de hombros.

Si algo había funcionado siempre con Hermione, eran los celos. Si veía a Harry con otra, se volvería loca, e igual reaccionaba. Eso esperaba mientras estaba sentada sobre la cama de Harry esperado a que este volviese del cuarto de baño. Aquella fantástica idea, ya no me parecía tan fantástica. Pero no podía soportar ver a Harry tan triste. Lo quería como a un hermano mayor, y me dolía verle así. Y sabía que mi hermana también sufría, en silencio, pero sufría. Harry entró en la habitación. Iba vestido con una camiseta de color gris, pantalones vaqueros, cinturón y deportivas. Llevaba el pelo negro completamente despeinado. Pero el cambio más radical era que no llevaba gafas. Le había convencido para que se pusiera esas lentillas que tenía desde hacía meses pero a las cuales no acababa a hacerse. Sonreí complacida. Mi obra de arte estaba hecha. Me sorprendí a mi misma diciéndome que Harry estaba muy bueno. Él estaba muy tímido. Yo me levanté y le hice sentarse en la silla de su escritorio. Cogí un bote de gomina que había traído de casa. Eché un poco en mi mano para esparcirla por todo el pelo, dándole algunos consejos de cómo peinarse. Después cogió una chaqueta de color azul marino deportiva y nos fuimos de allí. Mi plan era sencillo. Sabía que Hermione habría ido a Frosty's. Era una hamburguesería-bar que había en el centro comercíal donde se reunía toda la gente guay. Quería ver la cara de Hermione cuando entrase de la mano de Harry. Al llegar al centro comercial, justo en la puerta me detuve.

- ¿Estás seguro que sabes cuál es mi plan?

- Sí, pero no entiendo por qué tiene que servir de algo…

- Sabes lo competitiva que es Mimi.

- Pero eso sigue sin ayudarme Rachel. Quiero que me ame no ser para ella un mero trofeo que le ha quitado a su hermana.

- Tranquilo… todo saldrá bien. Confía en mi. Ahora dame tu mano.

Entramos cogidos de la mano en el centro comercial. Fuimos directamente a Frosty's. Hermione estaba sentada en una mesa con Lavender, Draco y Cedric. Tenía gesto de disgusto y aburrido. Estudié su expresión. Sabía leer en ella como un libro abierto. Vi cómo miraba a Harry de arriba abajo. Pero se detuvo en sus ojos y entonces su rostro cambió. Pasó de la profunda sorpresa al desagrado cuando nos vio cogidos de la mano. Sonreí triunfante. Lo habíamos conseguido.

Lavender no dejaba de hablar y hablar del baile de invierno, dicho baile se celebraría a la vuelta de vacaciones. Y para colmo Cedric y Draco parecían encantados con el temita de conversación. Intenté derivar la conversación hacia la política, por ejemplo. A Harry y a mi nos gustaba mucho mofarnos de los políticos. Pero ellos me miraron como diciendo ¿Pero de qué habla esta¿Se ha vuelto loca? Y desistí de intentar llevar la conversación hacia otros derroteros más interesantes. Pero de todas formas algo captó mi atención. Rachel había entrado de la mano de un chico. Sabía que Rachel se traía algo entre manos porque esos días estaba bastante extraña. Examiné al chico. Iba bien vestido, tenía un buen cuerpo, no musculoso, pero era alto y delgado. Y cuando se giró sentí como si me hubiesen dado un puñetazo en el estómago. Me quedé sin respiración. Afortunadamente ninguno de mis amigos se dio cuenta. Mi expresión de sorpresa cambió brutalmente cuando los engranajes de mi cerebo empezaron a funcionar. "¡Qué¡No puede ser! Ellos dos no se parecen en nada… Harry no puede estar saliendo con mi hermana". Como si no fuese bastante los pensamientos que abrasaban como hierro incandescente mi cerebro, Lavender habló.

- ¿Esa no es tu hermana Hermione?- preguntó- Mírala qué mona va siempre. ¿Y quién es ese chico?. Espera un segundo… ¿ESE ES HARRY POTTER?.

Creo que si Lavender hubiera podido, se le hubiera desencajado la mandíbula. Yo la miré casi con enfado. Yo siempre había sabido que Harry tenía posibilidades, muchas posibilidades, y estana segira de que cuando fuese mayor sería un conquistador. Esos ojos verdes no podían pasar desapercibidos ante cualquiera.

- ¡Madre mía¡Cómo ha cambiado! Incluso se podría decir que está bueno, y todo…

- Disculpad, voy a acercarme a saludarles.

Me levanté y caminé hacia su mesa. Me senté al lado de Rachel, ya que dudaba de que a Harry le pareciese buena idea que me sentase a su lado, Paradójicamente me importaba un comino lo que pensase Draco Malfoy que no me quitaba ojo de encima.

- Hola. ¿Desde cuándo estáis saliendo?-pregunté.

- ¿Acaso pelusona…?- dijo Rachel. Le guiñó un ojo a Harry que pasó desapercibido para mi.

- No… sorprendida. No sabía que vosotros…

- En realidad no estamos saliendo, Hermione- dijo Harry con frialdad. Su desdén me golpeó con la fuerza de un camión a doscientos por hora golpeando contra un muro.

- Nos estamos conociendo- dijo Rachel cogiendo la mano de Harry por encima de la mesa.

- ¡Pero si os conocéis desde hace catorce años!- dije sonando más exasperada de lo que pretendía.

- No de ese modo…- dijo Rachel con un tono inconfundible.

Me imaginé a Harry y a Rachel enredados en un nudo encima de su cama, besándose como si no hubiera mañana y sentí un horrible dolor presionándome el pecho. Y con la velocidad del rayo me di cuenta de que llevaba toda la vida evitando ese sentimiento, pero que ahí estaba, luchando por vivir. Draco Malfoy era un mero capricho que se me antojaba amor ya que no podía obtenerle. Pero ahora que lo tenía no me parecía que el sacrificio hubiera valido la pena. Miré a Harry con una tristeza infinita en mi mirada.

- Me alegro mucho por vosotros- dije con una voz que no parecía la mía- Oh, creo que tengo que irme…

Y volví a sentarme al lado de Draco. No hablé en el resto de la tarde. Aquella abrumadora verdad me golpeaba con tal brutalidad que sentía ganas de correr, de escapar, de llorar. Y eso fue lo que hice cuando me despedí de Draco. En lugar de irme a mi casa corrí a casa de la tía Tonks, donde lloré y lloré mientras le contaba todo. Ella solamente me dijo que había tardado mucho en darme cuenta.

- Me lo he pasado genial contigo Rachel- dijo Harry sinceramente delante del portón de los Granger.

- Yo también contigo… cuñadito.

- ¿En serio crees que ha dado resultado?

- Confía en mi, Harry. Ahora solo tienes que darle tiempo. Ten paciencia y verás como Hermione vuelve a ser la misma de siempre. Y tú podrás confesarle tus sentimientos.

- No se qué haría sin ti Rachel.

Rachel y Harry se abrazaron. Rachel sonrió y le golpeó suavemente en el hombro a Harry. Después cada uno se fue para su casa. Ambos sonreían por razones distintas. Harry lo había visto atravesar sus ojos como un destello cuando Rachel había dicho que se estaban conociendo. Y ese pequeño destello le hacía mantener la esperanza. Hacía que un millón de mariposas se alojaran en su estómago. Rachel sonreía porque al final ese par de tontos se iban a decidir.

* * *

**¿Qué os ha parecido este capítulo? Espero vuestros reviews con comentarios, sugerecias... lo que se os ocurra!! Besos.**


	9. UN SIGLO SIN TI

**Aquí estoy de nuevo con nuevos capítulos tras las pausas Navideñas. Para que no os quejéis, aquí tenéis los tres últimos capítulos del Fic. Es una pena que se acabe, pero desde el principio supe que quería hacer un fic que no fuese muy extenso.**

**Disclaimer: Todos los personajes pertenecen a J.K. Rowling y a W.B.

* * *

**

**CAPÍTULO 9: UN SIGLO SIN TI**

**Y ahora que no estás aquí**

**Me doy cuenta cuánta falta me haces**

**Si te he fallado te pido perdón**

**De la única forma que se**

**Abriendo las puertas de mi corazón**

**Para cuando decidas volver**

**Por que nunca habrá nadie que pueda llenar**

**El vacío que dejaste en mi**

**Has cambiadiado mi vida, me has hecho crecer**

**Y es que no soy la misma de ayer**

**Un día es un siglo sin ti**

**Canción: "Un siglo sin ti" Chayanne**

Me sentí refugiada en la calidez de mi habitación. Era el día de Navidad. Mamá tenía un cd de villancicos puesto a todo volumen en la sala de estar. Ella estaba cocinando en la cocina. El olor del pavo asado impregnaba mis sentidos. Pero mi corazón estaba cubierto por una inmensa oscuridad, por dolor, por desesperación.

---Flashback---

_- Hermione…- la tía Tonks me abrazaba fuerte. Las dos estábamos sentadas en su cama._

_- Tía Tonks… quiero morirme…_

_- Venga nena… tranquilízate de una vez… que te va a dar algo- la tía Tonks me acariciaba el pelo._

_- Harry… Harry está conociendo a Rachel… ¡Con Rachel¡Mi propia hermana! Y yo haciendo el idiota echándole a Draco hechizos para que se fijase en mi…_

_- ¿Qué hiciste queeeee???_

_- Le hice un hechizo a Draco para que me pidiera salir._

_- ¡¡Hermione¡No puedes hacer eso!. Ese hechizo es solo para magos… no se puede usar sobre mortales…_

_- Pero… por qué… si funcionó._

_- Estoy segura… pero si Draco te besa… y no está enamorado de ti de verdad… su beso te convertirá en gato durante diez años. Fue una medida que se adoptó para evitar las relaciones entre magos y mortales._

_- ¡Oh Dios¡Cómo si no tuviera bastante con que mi hermana esté saliendo con mi Harry¡Encima me puedo convertir en gato si Draco me besa!_

_Enterré mi cara en mi regazo llorando más fuerte, si eso era posible._

---Fin del Flashback---

En la sala de estar sonaba Frank Sinatra. Yo estaba sentada en el alféizar de mi ventana, con las piernas encogidas. Llevaba unos pantalones blancos anchos con una camiseta. Estaba hecha un ovillo mirando por la ventana. Todo el barrio estaba iluminado por cálidas luces de Navidad. Todos eran felices en sus casas. Todos menos yo. Solamente una parte de mi misma se había alegrado de los últimos cambios que se habían producido en mi vida.

---Flashback---

_Draco me había llevado a casa en su coche nuevo. Regalo de su padre. Estábamos parados a unos metros delante de mi casa. Era el momento perfecto, una suave música sonaba en la radio del coche. Pero yo estaba tiesa como una vara. Y cuando Draco cogió un rizo y me lo colocó detrás de la oreja, acariciándome no me sentí emocionada, es más, no sentí nada. Draco se inclinó lentamente sobre mi. Cada vez estaba más cerca… y más… y más… A tiempo aparté la cara para que sus labios se depositasen sobre mi mejilla._

---Fin del Flashback---

Aquel fue mi suicidio social. Decirle que no a Draco Malfoy era un error que se pagaba caro. Pero para mi no fue un error, fue lo más sensato que hice desde el día de mi cumpleaños. Draco se vengó de mi diciendo que era una estrecha. Mientras intentaba hacer lo correcto no me planteé qué pasaría después. Mis viejos amigos no querían hablarme porque me consideraban una traidora y gracias a Draco Malfoy para los demás era una persona no grata. Así que me veía sola. Alguien llamó suavemente a mi puerta. La cabeza rosa de la tía Tonks asomó por detrás de la puerta.

- ¿Cómo te siente querida?- dijo sentándose en frente de mi.

- Me sentía como un bicho raro pero era feliz, o relativamente feliz. Después descubrí que era una bruja. Me convertí en la chica más popular del instituto pero no me trajo precisamente felicidad… y ahora soy repudiada por todo el mundo. La magia es un asco…

- Hermione… debes aprender que uno no puede tener todo lo que desea… eso jamás te traerá la felicidad. Y date tiempo… presiento que todo volverá a la normalidad pronto. Es hora de cenar.

Me levanté para bajar las escaleras. Mamá estaba colocando el pavo sobre la mesa. Rachel me miró con desagrado al ver mi ropa y mi aspecto completamente desaliñado. Cenamos mientras todos charlaban y reían. Yo era la única que comía en silencio. Íbamos a comer el postre cuando llamaron a la puerta.

- Hermione, vete a abrir- dijo mamá.

Yo bufé con desagrado. Vi a Rachel ahogar una risa. Cuando abrí y vi a Harry, Ginny, Luna, Ron y Neville el corazón se me puso a mil por hora. Mis ojos se encontraron con los de Harry y un pequeño desmayo se apoderó de mi. Y si no me hubiera agarrado a la puerta, creo que me hubiese caído. De repente me di cuenta de que estaba horrible. Con apuro, comencé a colocarme el pelo.

- ¡¡Feliz Navidad!!- dijeron todos al unísono.

- Pero… qué… ¿Ya no estáis enfadados conmigo?- pregunté esperanzada.

- Lo sentimos mucho- dijo Ginny abrazándome.

Un torrente de lágrimas empezó a salir por mis ojos. Rodando imparable por mis mejillas. Todos hicieron una piña alrededor de mi.

- Pasad, pasad, soy una desconsiderada… yo… creo que voy a ir a arreglarme un poco… ¿no?. Eh… Rachel, hazle un poco de caso a tu novio.

Ron, Ginny, Luna y Neville me miraron confundidos. Harry se puso colorado y Rachel rió.

- Ay, hermanita, pero qué ingenua eres… fue un pequeño plan para que recapacitases sobre tu comportamiento… y ha funcionado.

Me sorprendí a mi misma abrazando a Rachel y después a Harry. Harry me sostuvo entre sus brazos. Yo me separé de él con pena. Subí escaleras arriba a mi habitación. Comencé a sacar toda la ropa del armario. Quería estar arrebatadora, pero esta vez no quería deslumbrar a Draco Malfoy, sino a Harry Potter. Saqué unos pantalones vaqueros y una camiseta de escote en pico de color rojo. Cuando me hube adecentado el pelo bajé de nuevo las escaleras. Rachel estaba charlando con mis amigos.

- Gracias Harry… eres un amor- decía Rachel abrazándole- ¡Mira Hermi lo que me ha regalado Harry!- dijo caminando hacia mi.

Harry le había regalado un soporte con una vela. A Rachel le encantaba quemar velas, así que había acertado por completo.

- Que sepas, Rachel, que siempre podrás contar conmigo para lo que quieras… y cuando digo lo que quieras… es lo que quieras… ¿eh?

- Ok, amigo- dijo Rachel volviendo a abrazarlo.

- Y este es tu regalo… no se si te gustará mucho…- dijo Harry dándome una bolsa. Estaba nervioso.

Su regalo era una camiseta rosa, larga con agujeros en forma de corazón en la espalda. Me encantaba. Y unos pendientes que uno era el ala de un murciélago y otra la de un ángel. Me encantaba su regalo. Le abracé emocionada. Aquella noche de Navidad, la más dichosa de mi vida estuvimos en mi habitación jugando por parejas al Trivial, por supuesto, ganamos Harry y yo. Estar con ellos era el mejor regalo que me podían hacer para Navidad.


	10. DE LO QUE ESTÁN HECHOS LOS SUEÑOS

**Disclaimer: Todos los personajes pertenecen a J.K. Rowling y W.B.

* * *

**

**CAPÍTULO 10: DE LO QUE ESTÁN HECHO LOS SUEÑOS**

**¿Habías visto una noche tan hermosa?**

**Podría besar las estrellas por brillar **

**Tanto cuando te veo sonreír.**

**No quiero perderlo**

**Por que en mi corazón se que esto**

**Es de lo que están hechos los sueños.**

**Tengo un lugar al que pertenecer**

**Tengo a alquien a quien amar.**

**Esto es de lo que están hechos los sueños**

**Canción: "****What dreams are made of" Hilary Duff**

Después de Navidad todo volvió a la normalidad. Mis amigos volvieron a ser los de siempre, me reconcilié con mi hermana y seguí estudiando magia por mi cuenta y riesgo. Había llegado el día de Nochevieja, la última festividad del año. Mamá como siempre estaba en la cocina. Rachel, Harry y yo estábamos el el salón jugando al Trivial.

Y ahora…. Hermione Granger compitiendo por el quesito verde… ¿Qué pájaros estudió detenidamente Darwin en las islas galápagos, al encontrarse con siete especies distintas provenientes de un mismo ave ancestral?... ¡Tiempo!

¡Por Dios Rachel¿En serio crees que no me iba a saber esa…? Pues los pinzones.

¡Sí!- dijo Rachel

Harry era el que tenía a su lado los quesitos. Cuando me lo dio rozó mi mano y fue como si un calambre eléctrico me recorríera todo el cuerpo. Me puse colorada. Rachel ahogo una risa en un repentino ataque de tos. Harry y yo nos miramos. Él me sonreía radiante.

¿Quién va ganando?- preguntó mamá entrando en la sala.

Hermione y Harry van empatados- dijo Rachel.

Aquí os traigo unos canapés para que vayais picando. Harry, Lillian ha llamado. Dice que no tardes mucho.

Gracias señora Granger.

Tras haber comido todos los canapés y haber reunido todos los quesitos antes que Harry, este se fue a su casa. Aquella iba a ser la primera noche en que mi madre me dejaría salir en Nochevieja. Yo me quedé recogiendo el trivial. Mi hermana no tenía la ayuda de la magia, así que tardaría mucho más que yo en prepararse. Como condición para salir había tenido que aceptar que Rachel viniera conmigo. Después de recoger el trivial, ayudé a mamá a poner la mesa y al final subí a mi habitación a prepararme. Me di una ducha y después con ayuda de mi magia que ya la estaba dominando bastante bien me hice un recogido despuntado muy bonito. Era ya la hora de cenar así que me puse unos vaqueros y una chaqueta de chándal. Cenamos todos en familia. Rachel y yo acabamos el postre apuradas para subir corriendo a cambiarnos de ropa. Mi vestido era de color rojo, con escote palabra de honor y un lazo por debajo del pecho. Llevaba las botas de tacón negro. Me eché brillantina por los hombros y el escote y me puse los pendientes de strass. Después con ayuda de mi magia me maquillé. Cuando estuve lista bajé las escaleras. Mamá ya estaba preparando todo para tomar las uvas. Rachel bajó un poco después. Mamá la miró con un poco de desagrado. Llevaba una minifalda de color negro con una camiseta con un buen escote. Mientras que tomaba las uvas mi único deseo era que Harry me confesase sus sentimientos. Ahora que había descubierto la verdad de mi corazón me sentía impaciente y llena de dudas. Frente a la rosa del amor, el capullo de la amistad me parecía tan descolorido… No podía contener esa explosión de sentimientos cada vez que le veía. Cuando pasaron las campanadas, nos abrazamos y nos besamos. Un rato después estaban llamando a mi puerta. Con un nudo en el estómago fui a abrir. Harry estaba allí, pero apenas podía reconocerle. Llevaba su rebelde pelo negro engominado, no llevaba sus gafas e iba vestido con traje. Rachel salió por detrás de mi. Sentí que me hacía un charquito en el suelo cuando nos dio una rosa a cada una. Rachel y yo nos pusimos los abrigos, nos despedimos de mis padres y seguimos a Harry hasta el coche donde James Potter nos esperaba. James era una versión en adulto de Harry. Era alto, moreno, con el pelo rebelde como su hijo, los ojos azules, sonrisa franca… era bastante atractivo para su edad. James nos dejó delante de la puerta de la discoteca de moda: Splash!. Donde se celebraba la fiesta de Nochevieja más famosa de la ciudad. Y a la que solía acudir toda la juventud. En la puerta nos encontramos con Ron, Luna, Neville y Ginny. Entramos dentro, dejamos nuestros abrigos en el ropero y buscamos una mesa en la que sentarnos. Pedimos unos refrescos y brindamos por el año nuevo. Bailamos, bebimos, bailamos, nos reímos… El pinchadiscos puso una canción rápida, era salsa. Harry me agarró de la cintura haciendo que mi cuerpo se pegase al suyo. Todo daba vueltas a mi alrededor, me sentía a punto de desfallecer bajo esa intensa mirada.

Enseñame a bailar, Mimi- dijo con un tono de voz que sentí las piernas temblarme.

Durante unas cuantas canciones me concentré en eseñarle los pasos, los giros, etc… pero cuando por fin pusieron una canción lenta me volvió a apretar contra su cuerpo. Tenía el corazón en un puño. Me latía con tanta fuerza que pensé que podría salírseme del pecho como en los dibujos animados. Me rodeó con sus brazos, apretándome. Estaba tranquila pero a la vez nerviosa, me sentía a gusto y protegida entre sus brazos. Tras esa canción volvimos a las clases de baile. Yo estaba colorada, lo podía notar y Harry tenía una extraña sonrisa en sus labios. De repente sentí que alguien me separaba de él. Draco Malfoy me aferró con brusquedad a su cuerpo, no de la forma delicada que lo había hecho Harry. Pude captar su olor inconfundible a alcohol, estaba hebrio.

Ahora me tienes que enseñar a mi a bailar, Granger.

Eso ni lo sueñes, Malfoy- dije empujándole lejos de mi.

Oh, ya veo… ahora te tiras a Potter…

Antes de que pudiera darme cuenta vi cómo Draco caía al suelo con sus manos alrededor de su nariz. Harry estaba allí sacudiendo su mano. Harry le había pegado a Draco Malfoy… le había pegado por mi. A Draco se lo llevaron rápidamente al cuarto de baño para intentar detener la hemorragia. Ron, Luna, Ginny y Neville vinieron a enterarse de lo que había pasado en seguida y felicitaron a Harry. Finalmente me animé a salir a la terraza de la discoteca donde había unas cuantas parejas, pero no mucha gente ya que hacía frío. Harry salió casi detrás de mi. Se quitó la chaqueta y la puso por encima de mis hombros.

No tenías que haber pegado a Malfoy- dije.

Se lo merecía.

Me da igual, es muy insensato. Si no hubiera estado borracho como una cuba te habría dado una buena.

No me importa. No voy a permitir que vaya diciendo esas cosas de… mi chica…

Yo sonreí ampliamente. Me quedé callada, quieta, mirando el cielo. Sentí una oleada de calor cuando su brazo se depositó con cuidado sobre mis hombros.

¿No hay una vista preciosa desde aquí?- dije.

Es más hermosa la que tengo yo en estos momentos.

Un gigantesco hormigueo me recorrió todo el cuerpo cuando me di cuenta de que me estaba mirando a mi. Harry me agarró con delicadeza por la barbilla. Se inclinó sobre mi hasta juntar sus labios con los míos. Dentro de mi pecho sentía cómo estallaban fuegos artificiales. Me apretó fuerte contra él mientras nos besábamos despacio, probando por primera vez el sabor del otro.

Harry…- dije temblando de pies a cabeza como una hoja.

Te amo, Mimi, te amo desde siempre. ¿Quieres salir conmigo?

¡Claro que sí!

Le abracé con fuerza. Nos besamos una y otra vez bajo la luz de las estrellas que esa noche parecían más brillantes que nunca. Después de la fiesta fuimos a desayunar a Marty's. Harry nos acompañó a Rachel y a mi hasta casa. Rachel estaba emocionadísima y no paraba de hablar y hablar. Creo que ni siquiera se dio cuenta de lo callados que estábamos. Pero aguantar a Rachel de camino a casa tuvo su recompensa cuando entró diciendo que se moría de sueño y Harry se despidió de mi con unos besos que me pusieron la piel de gallina. Ese día, a pesar de haber estado toda la noche en vela, no pude pegar ojo de la emoción. Por fin tenía el final feliz que deseaba.


	11. EPÍLOGO: 10 AÑOS DESPUÉS

**Disclaimer: Todos los personajes pertenecen a J.K. Rowling y W.B.

* * *

**

**EPÍLOGO: DIEZ AÑOS DESPUÉS**

Mi boda con Harry era inminente. Ese verano, en Julio, íbamos a viajar a Riverside Falls para casarnos. Desde el bendito día en que me pidió que me casase con él llevaba intentando decirle que era una bruja. Era algo que debía saber. Y no quería esperar a que todo estuviese listo por si decidía que no quería compartir su vida con una bruja. Y que todo el tiempo sucedieran cosas extrañas a su alrededor. Y con el prospecto de que era muy probable que sus hijos heredasen esa cualidad. Por eso ese día de Navidad había decidido preparar una cena en casa, una cena romántica y tranquila. Esperando que fuese indulgente conmigo. Había hecho pavo relleno con guarnición y pudding de Navidad. Además había comprado algo de turrón. Puse la mesa con velas y un centro adornado con motivos de la época y me puse un vestido precioso que a Harry le encantaba. Harry llegó un poco tarde, vestido con traje, guapísimo. Él me cogió de la cintura.

- Estás preciosa mi amor… ¿Qué te parece si pasamos de la cena y vamos directamente al postre?- dijo Harry mirándome siginificativamente.

- Harry… ya habrá tiempo de eso luego…

- Es verdad, Te pasarías la tarde en la cocina…

El pavo estaba buenísimo. La verdad estaba muy orgullosa de haber conseguido hacer algo comestible para la cena, aunque fuese con ayuda de magia.

- Harry… tengo algo que decirte- dije mientras cogía un trozo de turrón de coco de la bandeja.

- ¿El qué preciosa?

- Igual… igual luego no te quieres casar conmigo.

- ¿Por qué no iba a querer casarme contigo?

- Verás Harry… hay algo que nunca te he dicho, algo que te he ocultado durante diez años.

- Bueno… dime.

- ¿Nunca te planteaste seriamente por qué Cho Chang dijo todas aquellas verdades?

- Pues… no.

- Yo la odiaba. Y le di veritaserum. Es una poción que el que la ingiere solamente puede decir la verdad. Harry… yo… soy una bruja.

- Mimi, todos odiabamos a Cho Chang, por eso no eres una bruja.

- Te lo mostraré. Wingardium Leviosa- murmuré y de repente la bandeja de los turrones empezó a levitar en el aire.

Harry me miró sorprendido. Después intentó descubrir el truco que había para que la bandeja levitase. Pero cuando no encontró nada me miró gravemente. Yo hice descender la bandeja.

- Me enteré el día de mi dieciseis cumpleaños.

- Tus padres… tus hermanas…

- Solo Rachel. Mis padres y Andrea no son mágicos. Mi tía Tonks lo es.

- Oh.

- Entiendo que no quieras casarte ya conmigo-dije sintiendo mis ojos llenarse de lágrimas.

- Admito que esto es más de lo que podría soportar… y que me hubieran gustado que confiaras en mi antes para decírmelo. Somos amigos de toda la vida Mimi. Pero por mucho que me sorprenda y asuste esa nueva parte tuya, no pienso perderme una vida junto a ti por esa tontería.

Me levanté y le abracé con fuerza mientras me sentaba sobre sus piernas. Nos besamos apasionadamente.

- Siempre supe que tenías algo especial, Hermione Granger.

Sonreí contra sus labios mientras nos besábamos. Definitivamente Harry era el hombre de mi vida. Por que solamente el hombre de mi vida me aceptaría tal y como soy.

* * *

**Se acabó... sniffff!!!... qué penita... pero siempre nos quedarán otros fics. **

**Pasaros por mi fic "Harry Potter y el poder del amor" se que es largo, pero abarca dos años, eso me disculpa un poco ¿no? además está lleno de sorpresas y nuevos personajes que llegan a la vida de Harry. Harry encuentra la felicidad de varias formas mientras que nuestro Voldy sigue haciendo de las suyas...**

**Ya estoy trabajando en nuevos fics... así que pronto alguna novedad... **

**xxoo**


End file.
